Aaron and Emily: Cold Comfort
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave fixes his mistake and Hotch and Em share something with each other. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy present. So I actually just saw this episode for the first time and I gotta say, I really don't like it when Dave and JJ aren't getting along. Really don't like it. But I'm glad they made up at the end of the episode. Now JJ pointed out her ring with Henry's birthstone and said Will had one too. You all know I don't have Will in here so that's right, Dave's gonna be sporting a new ring as well. I know he has that ring on his right hand that doesn't seem to go away but guess what? It's going away. Henry's birth ring will go there. It'll be just like JJ's only have a thicker silver band. Got no real summary even after all that rambling so just have fun.

Disclaimer: *on phone* Oh come on! Why can't you just let me borrow the show? I promise to give it back. (E/N: *scoffs* not in one piece) *covers mouth of phone* Oh shush Sarah, you say that any louder and they really won't give it to me. *goes back to phone* How about just for the weekend?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ frowned at the small jewelry box next to her gun and badge.

"Dave!" she called.

"Yup." Dave said, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"What's this?" JJ asked, holding up the box.

Dave smiled. "Open it and find out."

JJ's frown deepened but she opened the box and gasped when she saw the beautiful citrine stone set in a modest silver band. Dave came up behind her.

"It's a birthring for Henry." Dave said, taking the box and slipping the ring onto JJ's right ring finger. "You like it?"

JJ faced Dave, a smile across her face. "I love it." she looked down at Dave's right hand holding hers and saw his normal ring was gone, replaced by a ring that matched hers, with a thicker band. "You got one too."

Dave nodded. "He's my son too Jen."

JJ Wrapped her arms around Dave. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glared at Garcia after the woman finished reading Emily's horoscope.

"Thank you Garcia, that just puts such a bright light on my day." Emily said.

Garcia smiled. "Glad to help chickie."

Hotch walked over. "Reading Emily's future again Garcia?"

"You're supposed to be on my side Hotch." Emily said.

Hotch cocked a brow. "You've met Garcia right?"

Morgan laughed. "You don't go against my girl."

Emily spotted Dave and JJ. "JJ, help me here."

JJ saw the paper in Garcia's hands. "Pen, can I borrow that?"

Garcia nodded. "Yeah sure Jayje." she caught sight of the ring on JJ's finger. "But first you can explain that."

JJ smiled over at Dave who was standing beside Hotch. "Dave gave it to me. It's Henry's birthstone. He's got one too."

Hotch glanced at the ring on Dave's finger. "And here I thought you'd never take off that other ring."

Dave shrugged. "I got a better one."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took her seat next to Hotch and glanced between Dave and JJ who were sitting at opposite ends of the plane.

"They just need to let their tempers cool off." Hotch said. "Psychics are a sore spot for Dave for a reason and it made him frustrated when JJ was so willing to trust one." his eyes followed the same path Emily's had. "They'll fix it."

Emily trusted Hotch so she settled her head against his shoulder and started reading the file he had open between them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ had just laid Henry down for the night when there was a knock on her front door. Knowing who it was, she silently debating on letting him in as she made her way downstairs. Her curiosity about why Dave was so hostile about the psychic got the better of JJ and she opened the door.

"I was starting to think you were going to ignore me." Dave said, making no move to enter. This was JJ's home and he would wait for her ok.

JJ crossed her arms. "I considered it but I want to know why this got between us. What was it about the psychic that got so under your skin that you took it out on me?"

Dave entered the house as JJ stepped aside, her silent invitation plenty clear.

"First let me apologize many times over for taking it out on you." Dave said. "It was unfair and I shouldn't have done it."

JJ saw the sincerity in Dave's eyes and nodded. He really didn't mean to hurt her. "I forgive you. But you have to explain to me why it happened?"

Dave sighed as he watched JJ's body language change from angry and hurt to concerned and curious. He could deal with concerned and curious. Angry and hurt, not so much. Dave motioned for JJ to sit down and after she sat on the couch, he perched himself on the coffee table across from her. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Dave explained to JJ why he couldn't work with psychics. JJ listened, taking Dave's hand in her own when his scowl deepened.

"Do you understand now why it was hard for me to watch you trust him?" Dave asked when he was finished.

JJ nodded. "Yeah I understand. I just wish you had taken a moment to pull me aside and explain. I don't like being angry with you Dave."

Feeling JJ tug on his hand, Dave allowed her to pull him off the coffee table and onto the couch beside her.

"I don't like you being angry with me either Jen and I wish I had pulled you aside too." Dave said. "I just got caught up in trying to find the girl and keep that guy away from you that it never crossed my mind to explain why I was being a jerk."

JJ ran her fingers along Dave's jaw line. "You're forgiven. You wanna check in on Henry before we go to bed?"

Dave nodded and kissed JJ, more than happy that he was able to fix things.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into Hotch's bedroom after tucking Jack in for the night.

"I really don't know where he gets all that energy from." Emily said, climbing into bed.

Hotch smiled as he wrapped one arm around Emily's shoulders, while a book sat in his other hand.

"Believe it or not, all kids are like that." Hotch said.

Emily dropped her head to Hotch's shoulder. "I did not want to know that." she moved away and grabbed her lotion from the nightstand. Hotch looked up from his book and watched Emily.

"Hey, I love you, you know that?" Hotch said.

Emily stopped what she was doing. He hadn't ever said that before. "I had a feeling but you never actually said anything."

Hotch put his book down and took Emily's lotion from her. "I love you Emily."

Emily smiled as Hotch pulled her close. "I love you too Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

It hit me while I was writing this story that those two hadn't said those three words but in my story for the season five episode, Haunted. Hotch reminds Dave that he does in fact love Emily so I figured they should say it before that. Oh and of course Dave fixed things. Like I was going to mess with them. Not likely. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. I would've hurt her if she messed with them so, don't worry, got it covered. OMG, they said it! Now...all we need is a ring.....Kisses~Sarah

No ring any time soon Sarah. But don't worry, there are other surprises in store :)


End file.
